Rivalité amoureuse
by Sofya29
Summary: Adrien ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lorsqu'il voyait Marinette et Luka ensemble, il avait ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi il avait envie de hurler ?


**Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Adrinette April 2019.**

**Disclaimer :** _Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ appartient à Thomas Astruc.

_**Rivalité amoureuse**_

Adrien ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lorsqu'il voyait Marinette et Luka ensemble, il avait ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi il avait envie de hurler ? Au début, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Marinette était son amie et il s'entendait bien avec Luka. Mais plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus cela contrariait Adrien. Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

**~00~**

Adrien entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac de sport par terre. Il venait de terminer sa leçon d'escrime et était épuisé. Plagg sortit de son sac et virevolta dans la pièce. Adrien se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il pouvait entendre Plagg dire qu'il mourrait de faim et qu'il voulait un morceau de camembert. Adrien regarda son téléphone et vit sur la page de Marinette, une photo d'elle et de Luka. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans cette photo. Juste deux amis qui s'amusaient. Adrien fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore ce pincement au cœur. Soudain, Plagg vola devant son visage et dit mécontent :

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Adrien le regarda, surpris. Il était tellement concentré sur son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à Plagg.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? S'exclama le Kwami. »

Il se tourna vers le téléphone d'Adrien et sourit malicieusement.

« Oh ! Je vois ! »

Adrien s'assit, agacé. Il connaissait cette expression et savait que Plagg allait se moquer de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Tu vois quoi, dit sèchement Adrien.

-Tu es jaloux, répondit Plagg avec un immense sourire. »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Pourtant, tu faisais une drôle de tête en regardant cette photo. Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Plagg pouffa de rire et Adrien lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était pas jaloux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait être jaloux de toute façon ? Marinette était son amie et si elle se sentait bien avec Luka, alors il était heureux pour elle. Et puis, il y avait Ladybug. Adrien était amoureux d'elle et ça n'était pas prêt de changer. Même si depuis quelque temps, il pensait souvent à Marinette.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Et il est vrai qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle, même si Alya et Nino étaient le plus souvent avec eux, il était toujours heureux quand il était avec Marinette.

Adrien passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était de plus en plus confus. Il entendit frapper à la porte et Nathalie lui dit que le dîner était prêt. Adrien lui répondit qu'il arrivait. Il se leva, sortit de la chambre et entendit Plagg lui dire :

« Et n'oublie pas mon camembert ! »

**~00~**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Adrien n'avait cessé de penser à ce que Plagg lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment jaloux ? Il détestait voir Luka et Marinette ensemble, il détestait quand il entendait Marinette et Alya parler de lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien jaloux. Il était toujours amoureux de Ladybug, mais petit à petit, il réalisa qu'il avait des sentiments pour Marinette. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ?

« Peut-être parce qu'elles ne sont pas si différentes que ça, lui avait dit Plagg. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles se ressemblent ? »

Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, pensa Adrien. Elles étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Adrien se trouvait dans une petite salle louée pour un concert organisé par Luka et ses amis. Marinette, Alya, Nino, Juleka et Rose étaient présents pour aider. Marinette et Luka étaient entrain d'installer les instruments et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Adrien se dirigea vers eux.

« Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

Marinette sursauta et fit tomber les baguettes qu'elle tenait. Adrien se baissa pour l'aider et tous deux se cognèrent la tête. Adrien se massa le front et rit légèrement. Il aida Marinette à se lever et celle-ci rougit. Il resta près de Marinette, il n'avait aucune envie que toute son attention soit portée sur Luka. Il passa le reste de la journée avec elle et il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, il allait se battre pour elle.

_**Fin**_


End file.
